Curing The Cure
by MasterShaper
Summary: A geneticist's ponderings on Magneto's 'Curing'. ONESHOT. COMPLETE.


**Curing The Cure**

**Dr. Zan Yerra stared moodily out of his office window. He was out of a job, and the stormy weather outside matched his mood. To add salt to the wound, his job had been _very_well-paying. He had been one of the head geneticists who had formulated the Cure, alongside Drs. Nymphadora Rao and Warren Worthington II. The Cure was actually not an artificially-discovered compound, but merely the genetic material of a _mutant_ boy named James Green. His power had been to leech away other mutant's abilities when they were within close proximity with him. They had been successful in replicating but not synthesizing the DNA strands with the amazing potency. Things had only been slightly complicated by the boy's aversion to being injected for blood extraction and Secretary Hank McCoy's irritating concerns about the boy.**

**The scientists at Worthington Laboratories had been expecting some kind of rebellion from mutants upon the public availability of the Cure. But they hadn't expected Magneto himself to attack the Alcatraz Facility. They had all watched, speechless with shock, as Magneto used his metal-manipulating abilities to remove an entire section of the Golden Gate Bridge to bridge the gap between Alcatraz island and the mainland. Thank God for their foresight in petitioning for the placing of troops within the Facility. The torn out bridge parts had been seen seemingly hovering in mid-air, slowly but surely advancing towards the island menacingly. The troops had been armed with 100 percent plastic-made weapons, with 100 percent plastic-made darts containing exactly 50 milliliters of the Cure. That amount had been sufficient to remove the mutant Mystique's powers on board the jail-trailer, during the prison convoy incident.**

**The first wave of mutants that attacked at 8.45 pm had been easily rendered powerless by the dart gun-armed troops. The scientists had watched with smug satisfaction, albeit a little queasily, as Magneto waved his hands around comically, only to discover that his _metal-manipulating_ powers were useless when faced with the plastic armaments. The troops had proceeded to use the 'Fragmentary Cure Bombs' to spray the attacking mutants with the darts from mid air, allowing the troops to reload and re-organize while the mutants writhed on the ground in pain from the transformations. Once the first wave of mutants had been disabled, Magneto had finally retaliated, using one of his underling mutant's shockwave powers to shatter the dart guns in the troops' hands, effectively disabling the facility's main line of defense. Magneto and his remaining mutants had then proceeded to massacre the troops who had been rendered unarmed by the shockwave blasts. They saw troops being melted by flaming lava spit, torn apart by spinning blade-covered mutants, and suffer other horrific deaths.**

**The arrival of several mutants in a stealth craft had relieved and enraged them at the same time. The mutants defended the facility, but Dr. Rao had been killed by a porcupine mutant, whilst Dr. Worthington had been thrown off the roof of the lab, only to be rescued by his freak of a son with 'angel's wings'. The mutants had entered the lab, and the Leech boy had almost been killed. Dr. Yerra had fled the lab, taking shelter outside, taking up his personal dart gun to use in self-defense. It was then that it had happened.**

**Magneto had been taunting the Wolverine, flipping him over on his back and bellowing at him, "YOU NEVER LEARN, DO YOU!"**

**Wolverine had smirked at Magneto, saying something unintelligible, just as Secretary McCoy pierced Magneto's chest with not one, but _four _Cure-containing darts. 200 milliliters. An amount sufficient to render 4 whole Class 3 Mutants powerless. And he had personally seen Magneto fall to the ground, feebly pulling out the darts, and turning to talk to the red-haired woman behind him. Magneto had then been still, seemingly weakened by the loss of his power.**

**By the _loss_ of his power.**

**Dr. Yerra had pondered the possibility that Magneto's powers had been saved by the fast-acting nature of the Cure. The Cure functioned similarly to a bacterium, by spreading through the victim's blood stream, entering individual cells. The Cure would enter the target's cells via the cell membrane's transport proteins, in active transport. The compound's powers would then take effect, entering the nucleus of the cell through its pores, and then 'attacking' the genes contained in the nucleoplasm. The Cure was fast acting in the sense that it spread voraciously, attacking the first Mutant-X Genes it encountered in the target.**

**Magneto had been injected with four Cure –darts, in close range to each other. Yerra concluded that since the Cure destroyed the first Mutant-X Genes it came across, Magneto could have been unaffected by the Cure. The Cure delivered from the four darts could have turned on each other's 'Leech Mutant-X Genes', since they had been injected within close proximity of each other. Thus, Magneto's powers could have remained intact due to the Cure 'curing' itself of its Mutant-X Genes. Suffice to say the Cure might have destroyed the genes from the other darts, had the injected compound been the first Mutant-X Gene that it encountered.**

**He hoped Magneto had really given up on his powers and wouldn't attempt to test them. Had the Cure really cured itself, then….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In a park, people sat playing, while some looked up in awe as Warren Worthington the Third soared in the skies on his wings. An old man sat unnoticed in a shady corner of the park, seemingly playing chess with himself. He paused, as he was about to move a black King. Holding out his hand in mid-air, he looked at the King at focused on it.**

**The King slid to the adjacent square. The white King was Check-mated. Magneto smiled. Lord Magnus was back.**


End file.
